


Dramatic Escape

by Blueeucalyptus, Medilia



Series: All the President's Guards [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia
Summary: The Turks and Rufus go through an unconventional training regime. Then again when has anything between them ever been anything but unconventional?
Series: All the President's Guards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dramatic Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a discussion me and @Medilia had after seeing Rufus' dramatic escape in a helicopter in the remake- where we thought there is no way in hell Rufus would have managed to do it in right the first time. Mr-I-must-be-always-prepared would have definitely practised with the Turks to get it right. Initially, it was meant to be a funny fic but it ended up just being angsty instead and a low-key character study on Rufus and Reno.

The helicopter swung through the air, the landing skids coming towards Rufus much faster than anticipated. Rufus had intended to grab a hold of one and be lifted from the ground in a glorious and fluid motion. Instead, the landing skid struck the back of his skull, knocking Rufus to the helipad, hard. Rufus’ breath knocked out him and his head felt like it split open- with an impact with a metal that hard it probably did. Rufus could hear the whirl of the rotors as the helicopter landed nearby. Footsteps pounded to the same rhythm as the thumping in Rufus’ head. 

“Boss? Boss?” Rufus forced open his eyes and looked up at Reno. The red-headed Turk was surrounded by a halo, how ironic- and he was definitely delusional. “Say something!” Reno said. 

Rufus blinked several times until the blurriness had left his vision. “We try again,” Rufus said firmly. He sat up and touched his nose with the back of his hand, it came back with bright red blood. That was certainly not ideal. 

Reno looked incredulously at the Vice President, “Boss how about we get you patched up first? I have some potions in the chopper. Last thing I need is you having brain damage.”

The offer was tempting but Rufus firmly shook his head. Which in turn just made him dizzier. He ignored the throbbing pain hammering his head and stood up. Rufus didn’t take the hand Reno had held out for him to help him up. He staggered for a second as his nausea threatened to overwhelm him. Rufus instinctively placed his right foot forward to stop himself from keeling over. 

Reno’s hand was on his shoulder, supporting Rufus. “Boss? We shou-” 

“-No, we keep going,” Rufus directed an intense glare towards Reno. The one that gave little room for argument. 

Reno pressed his lips into a thin line. He definitely was not happy with Rufus’ decision but he nodded his head and let Rufus go and headed towards the chopper. It was as expected, to an outsider Reno may be brash and borderline insubordinate but Rufus knew better. Despite his outward personality, Reno was internally a consummate professional. He would at the end of the day follow through any order Rufus gives him, adding his own flare the entire way. 

Reno climbs back into the cockpit and looks at Rude. “He isn’t dead yet so he ain’t stopping,” Reno says before he starts to flick some switches and the helicopter ascended once again. Reno looks down as his beloved bird circles the helipad once while Rufus resumes the desired position, Reno then carefully starts to lower the helicopter again while Rude feeds him altitude information, this was to be right within inches, a huge task for even for a skilled pilot like Reno. Taking a deep breath Reno swings the helicopter across the landing pad towards Rufus. The Vice President’s hand misses the landing skid and the helicopter swings harmlessly over him.

Reno glances at Rude before speaking into his headset. “Sorry, Boss. Ascending we’ll go again.”

If Rufus was annoyed by what happened he didn’t show it. He just assumed his position and waited for Reno to try again. 

They attempted the maneuver over and over again, sometimes the helicopter came in too high or Reno bailed on the maneuver when he was worried he would strike Rufus again, a couple of times the landing skid impacted Rufus’ arm. Reno thought it must have been broken, but still, Rufus called for another attempt.

Finally, they got it. Rufus grabbed ahold of the landing skid and Reno began to carefully ascend above the helipad. “Help him in!” he called to Rude. Hopefully, this would be the end of it and Rufus would call the day a success. 

Rude pulled Rufus inside. Being extra gentle to ensure that he doesn’t aggravate any injuries that Rufus has sustained. Reno looked back from his pilot seat to see how Rufus was. His carefully sculpted mask of cold indifference was hiding any pain he was feeling- yet his body betrayed him. Rufus’ face was pale and there were beads of sweat across his entire brow like he had a fever. Moreover, his left arm, the one he was using to grab the landing skid was shaking violently. Rufus placed his right hand over his left to steady it- but no such luck. 

Rude exchanged a glance with Reno and the red-head shrugged, non-verbally telling Rude, _‘You deal with him! I already fucking tried.’_

Rude cleared his throat. “Mr Vice Precident I think you should sit down for our landing,” he said to Rufus. 

The Rufus nodded and sat down in the cargo area strapping himself in as the helicopter begins to descend. The helicopter lands softly on the helipad and Reno begins to power down. Once the helicopter is safely switched off he gets up and moves into the cargo hold. Rufus was trying to act as if nothing was wrong, but Reno was not taking that crap. 

“We’re going straight to the medical rooms and getting you healed up,” Reno said doing his best impression of Tseng’s no-nonsense attitude, “Got it?”

Rufus scowled. “Remember who takes orders from whom,” he stands up still holding his left arm with his right. “I will have healing materia brought to my room.”  
  
“Nah-uh,” Reno folds his arms over his chest. “We can go get this handled quietly in the medical rooms or I can give Tseng a call your choice.”

Rufus’ scowl deepened. “Fine, take me to the medical rooms. But how do you intend to cover up my visit from Tseng since they report everything?”

Reno waved his hand. “I have it under control.”

Rufus insisted on walking to the medical rooms under his own power. He would not appear weak, even as his white suit was covered in red and brown specks of blood as well as dirt marks where he had hit the landing pad. The doctors in the medical room immediately starting pulling up Rufus’ file when they saw him, but Reno was quick to bark orders for them to stop.

“This little visit isn’t being recorded,” Reno said as the doctors protested, “Just patch the VP up and we won’t talk about it again.”

After the doctor's left Reno stood in front of Rufus' with his hands folded, trying his best to look as authoritative as possible. "Sir, I think we should go home." 

Rufus turned his gaze at Reno. As expected his face was blank, masking his inner thoughts. Though Reno did notice a slight flicker in his eyes that told him the VP was conflicted with the decision he was about to make. On one hand he stupidly always wanted to prove to his Turks how strong he was for reasons Reno did not understand. They already made a decision to follow Rufus unconditionally, he doesn't need to constantly prove that he was worthy of their loyalty. Then on the flip side, Rufus also trusted with his life and knew that his men only wanted the best for him. It was like there was a-tug-of-war that was constantly going around the VP's head...and fortunately this time the latter option seemed to have won out because he said, "We will try again tomorrow.”

Reno internally sighed in relief, finally, he managed to get through to him, for now. "Very well, Sir. I’ll escort you back to your apartments.” At least it wasn’t ShinRa tower where there would be lots of witnesses.

That seems to have satisfied Rufus and he raised himself up from the hospital bed. He staggered once more and Reno instinctively held his hand up to catch Rufus though he fully expected him not to take it- but that didn't happen. The VP gripped Reno's arm tightly and leaned his weight to Reno allowing Rufus to steady himself. He nodded at Reno after he got his footing. Rufus then turned his back to Reno and said, "Let's go." 

Reno shot a triumphant grin at Rude and enthusiastically said, "Yes, sir!" 


End file.
